


sinning with the angels

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Falling In Love, M/M, Sex and Chocolate, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After bannishing a demon, the trio return to the bunker. While Dean and Cas have some fun, Sam and Gabe get closer. Trust and lust mix for a hot and heavy night of passion for all the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sinning with the angels

The girl was covered in sweat. Swearing at the priest, her body contorted. She was chained to the bed. She was only 22 but by the way the demon had been tearing at her body for the past few weeks, she looked like she could be in her late 30s. It looked like she had been working a hard labor job all her life.

This was an obvious case of possession from a lesser demon. The priest had never done an exorcism before. He was knowledgeable on the subject but reading and doing are two very different things. By law, he had to have a doctor in the room. The doctor was a successful surgeon. He was only doing this as a favor to the priest whom he had known since childhood. He didn’t believe in demons or anything of the sort.

The door bursted open and in walked three men in priest outfits. The priest, his assistant, as well as the doctor looked at the men , confused. They hadn’t been expecting anymore help. “Who are you?”, Asked the priest. The tallest of the three answered, “ I am father Richards.” He nodded towards the green eyed one and then the blue eyed, short one. “These are father Hendrix and father Osborn. We were called in to assist. We are specialists. Looks like we got here just in time too. This is a full blown demon possession. Fathers, doctor, you need to leave.”

Stammering in shock as he exited the room, the priest thought they should just do as they were told and trust the church knew what they were doing sending in these three. Although, they were all very young looking. They couldn’t have been part of the church for long if they were all only in their mid 20s. He had to stop himself, for doubt is a gateway to sin.  
Dean got out the holy water. Sam looked at the girl with sorrow in his eyes. He felt bad for her. She had been going through so much pain. They began. As Dean splashed the girl with the holy water, Sam said the exorcism incantation, “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica protest as, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.”

The demon disappeared in a puff of smoke. Cas went over to the girl and placed his hand on her forehead, healing her body. Unfortunately, he would not be able to heal her mind. The girl was left to be tended to by the doctor. The boys left without saying another word to the priests or doctor. 

Back at the bunker, Sam immediately took off his shirt and tossed it over the back of a chair. The priest costume was too hot to wear any longer. It was the middle of summer and coming into the AC from the heat hadn’t made a difference yet. Sweat was dripping down his muscular frame. He began to prepare himself a sandwich. Before the drop of mayonnaise can even hit his chest, Gabe popped in with a napkin to catch it. He had been watching.

Gabe was always watching Sam. He had been falling in love with him for a long time now. The angel knew deep down, the hunter felt the same. The fact of the matter was, Sam was still unsure of what it was he felt for Gabe, but he knew it was strong. This was, of course, the first man he had ever had feelings for. It was all so new for him.

Sam finished making his sandwich and walked to the couch. He turned on the tv and Gabe snuggled up next to him. He snapped his fingers and a candy bar appeared. He munched it as they sat there watching a home improvement show. For two guys who had only just started being involved with each other, they really did act like an old couple.   
Cas and Dean had gone to Dean’s bedroom. They started to undress. “Wait,” Said Dean. Cas halted his disrobing and looked at Dean with a sideways glare. He knew what was coming. “Keep the costume on. You look good in it.” Cas sighed. He watched Dean strip. 

Dean was overheated and sweating. He peeled his layers off. The smile on his face became more and more sinister. The thought of fucking Cas in a priest costume was getting him so hot. “Bend over the side of the bed. Pull your pants down,” He commanded. 

The eager to please angel was waiting, ready, and bent over the bed. Waiting for his lover, the anticipation was building. What was taking Dean so long, he thought. He peeked back over his shoulder to see the horny, hunter stroking his cock. Dean was staring at Cas’s ass with a hunger in his eyes. “Dean please take me now. I cant watch you do that without doing it myself,” Cas said, while grabbing his own stiffened appendage. Dean stopped stroking and slid inside of his sweet angel.   
With a hiss of pain, Cas took the entire, throbbing, cock. He was so tight. Anal was starting to get easier for him now that Dean had been giving to him for a few weeks. At first, he had been nervous. It hurt so much. Now it was starting to feel really good and something he looked forward to almost every night.  
Behind him, the panting man dripped with sweat. Pools of the intoxicating liquid were pouring down from his face. They cascaded down his rippling abs. Finally, the sweat reached his cock and acted as lubricant. He smirked. Dean was happy Cas was enjoying this. He had been worried to hurt the virgin, angel at first but now he could let go of the worry and have fun. “Forgive me father, for I have sinned,” He grunted out, between thrusts.   
Cas was sweating loads as well. The combined sweat soaked the sheets. His elbows were holding him up as Dean slammed into him. Looking down beneath himself, he saw his cock leaking pre-cum. He wanted to stroke it so badly. Just then, he felt Dean’s right hand leave his hip and wrap around his cock. Dean started to stroke it and Cas couldn’t hold back his moans.   
It wasn’t long before both men were ready to cum. Dean’s hand was matching the speed of his thrusts. The moaning was so loud, it almost sounded like screams. Cas’s knees buckled as he exploded into Dean’s fist. He collapsed into the sweat drenched sheets. This, immediately, brought Dean to the edge. His cock throbbed once more and bursted into Cas. Cas let out another moan. It felt so good to have his lover’s juices inside him. It felt like victory.  
Back in the living room, the tv had somehow turned from home improvement shows to the bad girls club. “ How could you possibly be enjoying this crap, Gabe?”, Sam said as he watched one girl rip another girl’s weave out. He hissed as if he felt the weave girl’s pain. He scooted closer to the edge of the couch, now interested in who would win the fight.   
Gabe snapped his fingers and a bowl full of chocolate covered strawberries appeared. “Oooo……Gabe, how did you know my favorite sweets where chocolate covered strawberries?”, Sam said id with a huge grin across his face. He reached for one. Gabe stopped him, snatching away the bowl. “Hey! Whats wrong with you? Not gonna share? Greedy glutton.”  
“Noooooo….” , Gabe said with a frown. “I just want to share them with you my way.” Sam looked confused. “Open your mouth.” Gabe picked up a strawberry and moved toward Sam. He was unsure but he decided to trust Gabe. It seemed innocent enough.  
Gabe fed Sam the strawberries one by one. After the first two, he started getting more into it. Sam made yummy, moans at Gabe as he rubbed the chocolate onto his lips. Was he moaning because of the strawberries or because Gabe looked just as delicious? His pants were getting tight and he needed to do something about it.  
Suddenly, Sam knocked the bowl to the floor as he pushed Gabe onto his back. It took him by surprise. He kissed the angel passionately while ripping his shirt open. Gabe’s nipples hardened and looked so kissable. Sam almost moved down but Gabe grabbed his head before he could. Sam tasted so chocolaty, it was addictive.   
The giant’s weight was undeniably restrictive. Gabe loved being pinned beneath him. Sam’s muscles bulged, almost ripping his shirt. The sweat was seeping through. He snapped his fingers and it disappeared. The only thing separating two now was the bulges in their pants. Gabe wanted Sam’s heat inside him so badly, he was squirming with anticipation.  
Just then, Dean and Cas strolled in. In a lovers haze, they almost didn’t notice the sweaty, chocolate scented, couple writhing, in pleasure on the couch. If it weren’t for the constant censorship bleeping sound, they my not have even went in the direction of the tv.   
“Dude!”, Dean exclaimed. Sam, surprised, fell off the couch to reveal Gabe drenched in sweat beneath him. Cas looked the opposite direction and blushed, embarrassed to see his brother in a state he was familiar with being in himself. “What is this? Food sex? Bro, your into some weird fetishes.”, Dean chuckled. Sam had a full body blush going. He stood up and huffed out of the room like a teenage girl embarrassed by a parent in front of her friends.

Gabe glared at Dean. “Now why’d you have to go and do that?!” , He said angrily as he got up to chase after Sam. Cas glanced at the floor and noticed the, half full, bowl. He caught Dean looking the same direction. “Are you thinking what im thinking?”, he asked his adventurous lover. Dean swiped the bowl up from the floor and like two horny nymphs, giggled all the way back to the bedroom.  
The end.


End file.
